


City Miles

by toyboxxx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gwen is mentioned, Hook-Up, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyboxxx/pseuds/toyboxxx
Summary: Twelve years after the events of Camp Camp, Gwen drags David out to a bar to mingle. A handsome stranger catches his attention.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	City Miles

"Is this seat taken?" 

David glanced up from his empty glass and into the most striking pair of jade eyes he'd ever seen. "Oh! Um. No, it's not taken." 

The stranger with the pretty eyes nodded and sat down. A nagging part of David's brain tried to recall where he'd seen those eyes before. Or that face. The stranger had tan skin, arched eyebrows, and thick curly black hair. He looked fairly young, too, perhaps in his mid twenties. David was certain he'd seen the man somewhere. 

"Do I know you?" David asked.

The man looked David up and down. His striking eyes lingered on his body and David couldn't help but shiver. "I think I'd remember someone like you. What's your name?" 

"I'm David." 

The stranger hummed deep in his throat and smiled, like he knew the punchline to a joke David didn't understand. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and David took it. 

"Of course! What's yours?" 

A pause. "Miles." 

David nodded. "A fine name," he complimented. A fine name for a fine man, but not at all familiar. He was very handsome, with several piercings in his ears and one in his eyebrow. There was a bit of scruff on his chin, too, that gave him some rugged charm. David never considered himself to have a "type", but he supposed this young man was it. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Miles asked.

David hesitated and glanced around the bar for Gwen. It was her idea to come here, after all, because she wanted him to meet someone. He could see that she was getting cozy with someone else over in a booth in the corner, so David supposed he was on his own. 

"Sure," David agreed with a smile. The young man scooted his stool closer and ordered the both of them a fresh drink. 

"So," Miles began after a long sip. "What brings you in here?" 

David frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but this place doesn't seem like your kind of thing." 

"Oh." David flushed, embarrassed. He always was transparent. "Yeah. You caught me. A friend of mine dragged me here tonight." 

"A friend?" 

"She's over there," David gestured to where Gwen was sitting. Miles followed his gaze and his eyes lit up with recognition. But then his face quickly went neutral, like he was trying to mask his expression. "Do you know her?" David pried gently. 

"Uh, yeah. I've seen her around here before." Miles averted his eyes to his drink. He changed the subject. "So where are you from then?" 

"Oh! I live here in the city." 

"Really?" Miles looked shocked, almost doubtful. 

"Why is that surprising?" David questioned. 

Miles blinked and looked away. "It's just that-- well. You struck me as someone who preferred the wilderness, is all. Forest and fields and all that shit." 

How did he know? David blushed and rubbed at his arm. Was he that obvious? Or was it a lucky guess? 

"I say that because I'm a nature lover, too," Miles added quickly. "I like to camp."

David's face lit up with joy. "Oh! Me, too!" He felt an instant connection to the man before him. How lucky was he, to meet such a handsome, interesting stranger who shared his passions. "I run a summer camp, you know." 

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." 

David didn't need to be told twice. He launched into a tangent about Camp Campbell, describing the scenery, activities, and of course the kids. Miles listened with rapt attention and amusement. His eyes sparkled with nostalgia, like he was living David's memories with him. He wondered if Miles went to summer camp when he was a child. 

Their conversation lapsed into a natural pause. David felt a hand on his thigh and jumped in his seat. 

"Hey," Miles purred, suddenly close to his ear. "Do you wanna get out of here? You said you lived in the city." 

"Oh! Um. Yes, I did…" David had never picked up someone like this. He was terribly nervous, and Miles' warm hand rubbing the seam of his shorts wasn't helping. 

"What's wrong?" Miles asked. His intelligent eyes were practically glowing. 

"Well, um… I don't usually do this sort of thing." His voice shook as Miles' hand squeezed his knee. "In fact, I-I _never_ do this sort of thing." 

"A late night rendezvous?" Miles supplied with a wicked grin. David's heart did a funny flip in his throat. 

"Yes, um. That."

"Well, believe or not, neither do I." 

David raised his eyebrow skeptically. 

"I'm serious! I mean, I'm not a monk either, don't get me wrong, but it's not often that I meet someone like you." 

"Like me?" David questioned, head tilted to the side. 

Miles nodded slowly, his striking eyes roving over David's features like a caress. "Sincere." 

Nobody had ever described him like that before. David blushed and bashfully lowered his eyes. He couldn't tell if this was just a routine to get him into bed or something real manifesting between them. He just met Miles, after all, and he couldn't read him. 

"I'm up for it if you are," Miles said as he retracted his hand and leaned away. David shivered as he realized he missed his touch already. He _wanted_ this man to touch him. He wanted to touch him, too. It was a hot, primal feeling, something David hadn't felt in a long time. Whoever this man was, David wanted to roll with the chemistry between them, roll with the feelings welling up inside him. 

"I am," David said, almost too eagerly. He blushed and lowered his voice. "I am up for it, I mean." He left a twenty on the bar top, not caring about the change, then took Miles' hand and stood up. 

"Hell yes," Miles said with that same wicked grin from before. His pretty eyes glinted with excitement. David wanted those eyes all to himself, and as they made their way through the small crowd and out the door, David knew that he would. At least for the night. 

The cab ride to David's apartment was stifling. Miles was practically glued to his side. One of his hands played with the short hairs on the back of David's neck while the other kept trailing up his thigh. David endured it all with his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel the heat of Miles' desire for him like a radiator. Nobody had ever really _lusted_ for David before. 

Of course, David was far from a virgin. He'd had a few partners in his lifetime, both men and women, but none of them had looked at him like he was a delicious morsel about to be devoured. The way Miles looked at him, touched him-- it was all so much already. The stimulation was leaving him hard as a rock in his khakis. And they hadn't even done anything yet! 

As he typed out a quick text telling Gwen where he was, lips brushed the slope of his neck, and David let out an honest to god moan. Miles' fingers buried themselves into his hair as his mouth closed over his skin. He pulled away again to drag his tongue up to his jawline, when he took David's sensitive earlobe between his teeth. David couldn't catch his breath. His body was trembling, burning, singing with sensation, his cock leaking into his underwear. He felt like a teenager! If Miles' thumb dared to sweep just a little higher, David just might come in his pants. 

"Uh, we're here." The cab driver was glaring at them from the mirror. 

Miles pulled away from him, and suddenly David was so cold. It left him dizzy, and for a moment his brain couldn't process where he was or what he was doing. Thankfully, Miles could read him like a book. The young man quickly paid the taxi driver before getting out of the car. David needed help getting out himself, his legs wobbling like a newborn deer, but Miles kept a sturdy arm around his waist and guided him to the door. David's hand trembled as he quickly punched in the key to buzz them in. The door opened, and Miles swept them both inside. 

The elevator was a brief reprieve. The metal doors closed, and then Miles was on him again. David only had a moment to absently register that he was significantly taller than Miles before he shoved David against the cold wall, cupped his face in his hands with surprising gentleness, and kissed him. Miles' lips were soft and warm, slotting against David's perfectly. His tongue was even more so as he greedily devoured his mouth. David could only grapple with Miles' slim waist and hold on.

Miles kissed like he'd been waiting his whole life for it. David could feel his breath against his cheek, fast and labored, hinting on desperate. His hands slid up into David's hair, keeping him from pulling away, and it all felt so intimate despite them meeting only half an hour ago. 

The elevator dinged and opened, and Miles parted from him. David took in his expression; mouth open, lips wet, eyes lidded, pupils blown so wide that only a thin ring of blue could be seen. David had never wanted anything more in his life. He grabbed Miles' wrist and dragged him out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys for a moment, struggled with the lock, scolded Miles under his breath as the young man continued to distract him as he kissed and licked at his neck, then _finally_ David got the damn door open. 

Miles crowded him across the threshold and slammed the door shut behind them. He was upon David a second later, devouring his mouth in a desperate, heated kiss, while his hands slid underneath his shirt. David kissed him back just as eagerly, enjoying the contact before gently grabbing his shoulders to put some distance between them. 

"Hey," David whispered. "Do you maybe want to drink and talk first? I have some wine." 

Miles shook his head and dove back in for more kisses. David could easily get swept up in it, but he really didn't want this to be over so soon. 

"Wait, just hang on," David pulled away again, keeping Miles at bay with a hand on his chest. "I _want_ to talk to you. Just a little bit. Before we.. you know." 

David couldn't explain it, not in words, but he really liked Miles. From the moment he saw him, Miles seemed so special. David felt like he knew him, but he couldn't figure out why. He wanted to make something out of this and not let it pass him by as just a one night stand. 

Miles smirked and pushed David farther into the room. "We can talk while I get your clothes off. Where's your room?" 

David quickly led him to his bedroom. He turned on the light, but Miles promptly switched it back off. 

"I can't see you," David lamented. 

"Turn on a lamp, then. Just the lamp." 

Miles shut the door behind them while David felt around for his bedside lamp. He felt a little embarrassed. His room was rather empty, just a bed, his desk, and his dresser, but his walls were covered in Camp Campbell pictures, memorabilia, and various other nature themed clippings and posters. 

"Of course," Miles said under his breath as he eyed the Camp Campbell pictures. He turned back to David and pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"So here's the deal. You can ask me questions until all my clothes are off. Does that satisfy you?" Miles quirked a thin eyebrow at him as he unzipped his blue jacket. 

David nodded. "Okay, um… Where are you from?" 

Miles shrugged off his jacket. "I was born and raised in the city. Been here all my life." He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room. Smooth tan skin was suddenly all that David could see. Miles was lean and young, his body unblemished and lovely. Except for the tiny silver piercing in his navel. 

"Oh god," David whispered. 

"Hm? You like it?" Miles grinned at him and tilted his hips to the side. His navel piercing caught the light. It was a silver stud with a tiny green jewel. David thought it was terribly adorable. 

"U-Um… What do you do for work?" David could barely speak. The young man before him was stunning. David couldn't believe that such an attractive person would ever pick _him_ up at a bar. 

"Talking is boring," Miles complained. He hooked his thumbs into his pants and shoved them down, along with his underwear. His hard cock lobbed out and David couldn't hold back the moan that spilled from his throat. Even his cock was lovely. Slender, flushed a shade darker than the rest of his body, and uncut. David licked his lips, and Miles' sharp eyes tracked the movement. 

"You want it?" Miles practically purred, stroking indulgently at his length. David nodded, and Miles stepped closer into the space between his knees. 

It had been years since David had been in this position, but that didn't dampen his eagerness. He took Miles' length in hand and gave it a firm stroke from base to tip. He looked clean, and as David nuzzled his face against the shaft, the scent was intoxicating. He parted his lips and lapped at the sensitive head, making Miles hiss between his teeth as he ran his fingers through David's hair. 

"You're beautiful," David whispered adoringly. 

Miles' expression was unreadable, but his touch was tender as he stroked David's hair. David kept their gazes locked as he opened his mouth and swallowed Miles' cock down to the root. It may have been awhile, but David didn't forget how to deep-throat. The reaction was immediate. Miles' knees buckled as his lips parted in a breathless moan. 

"Holy _shit_ , David," Miles whined, his grip white-knuckled on David's shoulders. He continued to gasp and moan as David worshiped him, bobbing his head expertly along the shaft while gently tonguing the foreskin. Miles tasted wonderful. The size of him was perfect, fitting comfortably inside his throat, the weight on his tongue satisfying and familiar. David always loved sucking off his previous boyfriends. He took great pride in being able to render a clever smartass like Miles to only pleasured noises. 

"David-- _oh my god_ … Fuck, stop, I'm gonna come!" Miles shoved David away from him, making him fall back onto his elbows on the mattress. "Christ," Miles said breathlessly. He gripped the base of his cock between his thumb and forefinger. "You're way too good at that." 

"Is that a bad thing?" David said cheekily. 

"Shut up and get your pants off." 

Together they pulled David's shorts and underwear off, along with his shirt and bandanna. Once he was naked, Miles seemed unable to look away. He crawled over David's body and wrapped his hand around his considerable length resting at his hip. 

"Where were you hiding _this?_ " Miles said in awe. 

David flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears. Objectively, he knew he was rather big, but he didn't like to brag about it. That was just impolite! Miles, on the other hand, couldn't seem to get enough of it. He greedily stroked it to full mast and grinned triumphantly. 

"I can't believe it. You're huge, David." Miles briefly retreated from the bed to find his pants. He pulled out a condom, then returned to the bed and straddled David's hips. "Can't wait to have this inside me." He opened the condom and quickly rolled it onto David's length. It was a little tight, but David kept his mouth shut. Until Miles grabbed his cock and immediately lined it up with his small hole. 

"W-Wait!" David protested. "You'll hurt yourself. Here--" He kept one hand on Miles' hip to steady him while he leaned over to his end table to grab his lube. He handed it over to Miles, who took it with an exaggerated eye roll. He poured some lube into his palm and rubbed it over David's length. "Happy?" 

"You're not going to loosen yourself?" 

Miles gritted his teeth in impatience. "Shut up, David." 

For a moment, just from those words, David almost remembered why this young man was so familiar. But before he could grasp the memory, Miles sank down onto him and David's brain turned to mush. The pleasure was immeasurable. So tight, so warm, David couldn't help but arch up into it.

" _Fuck!_ " Miles cursed above him. He leaned backward so he could grip David's thighs behind him. He used the leverage to raise his hips upward before rolling back down. The motions combined with Miles' beauty was incredible. David was hypnotized as he watched the young man move. He dragged his hands up his lean, supple body, stroking at his navel piercing before sliding his hands up to play with his little brown nipples. Miles writhed above him, his head rolling on his shoulders. 

"So beautiful," David whispered. He gripped Miles' hips and rolled up into him, making the man gasp in surprise. 

"David," he whimpered. "David, you feel so good… It's so much." 

"Yeah?" David gripped Miles with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his thigh, pumping up into him, making him bounce wonderfully on his cock. 

"I'm gonna come," Miles gasped. "I'm gonna come, David, please don't stop…" 

David sat up, wrapping his arms around that lean body, and rolled them over in one fluid motion. With their positions reversed, David could move so much deeper, so much faster. He pushed Miles' legs up against his chest and pounded into him. Miles' eyes went wide as he threw his head back. He brought a hand down to stroke himself, pumping that pretty cock of his, and David had never been so turned on in his life. 

"David--!" Miles clenched his eyes shut as he went rigid. White splattered onto their chests as David continued to fuck him through it. His body clenched down so tight that David could hardly move, but by then it didn't matter as he reached his own orgasm. He pulled out and pumped himself furiously until he finished into the condom, then collapsed onto the bed beside his partner. 

The two of them laid there for a long moment, trying to catch their breath. David turned to him and weakly dragged himself closer until he could press lazy kisses to his soft lips. Miles received him with a hum of content. They were both sticky, so eventually David got up to toss the soiled condom and find a towel. When David returned, Miles was dozing with his eyes closed, looking completely relaxed. 

"Are you okay?" David asked gently as he mopped up Miles' belly. 

"I'm fantastic." He sounded half-asleep. "Better than I ever imagined." 

David furrowed his brow. "Than you imagined?" 

Miles' eyes went wide. Perhaps he hadn't meant to say that. "I've… never had sex with a man before." 

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? I'm sorry, Miles, I would have been gentler if I'd known." 

"Don't you dare be sorry. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Now come here." 

Miles opened his arms, and David tossed the towel aside before sinking into them. They exchanged languid, sleepy kisses, before David drifted off into peaceful slumber. 

* * *

David awoke to the bed shifting. He reached across the mattress, searching for a body, but found nothing but empty sheets. "Miles…?" He said groggily, raising his head and blinking against the early morning light. 

"Who--? Oh, uh. Hey." The young man was sitting at the edge of the bed, pulling on his underwear and pants. David frowned. Was he leaving already? 

"Oh, you don't have to go so soon," David protested gently as he sat up. "I don't mind if you stayed." 

Miles kept his head down. His hair covered his pretty eyes. "Nah, it's cool. I ought to get going."

"Are you sure? I could make breakfast…" 

"That's real sweet, but really, I should go." 

David tried not to let his disappointment show. He sighed and glanced at his calendar. It was Saturday. What a shame that Miles was too busy on the weekend to stay. David glanced past the calendar to the pictures littering the cork board. A pair of striking jade eyes caught his gaze. David furrowed his brow as he focused on the old group picture. Max was in the first row, since he was among the shortest that year. His eyes were such a distinct shade of green. A shade he'd only seen on one other person--

David's blood went cold. He looked to Miles, who was now standing, hunting for his shirt. Their eyes met. 

The thing about bars is that they're often poorly lit. David hadn't truly seen Miles' face until now, in the morning light of his bedroom. If he had seen it last night, maybe he would have recognized him sooner. No wonder he had insisted on keeping the lights off.

"Max…?" David whispered. It couldn't be. It _couldn't_ \--

It was.

Miles-- or should he say, _Max_ \-- froze in place. They stared at each other for several silent, excruciating heartbeats. Max glanced at the bedroom door, and so did David. They both came to the same conclusion. David was far closer to the door and would trap Max in before he could escape. He tried anyway, scooping up his jacket and making a break for it. David scrambled out of the bed and slammed himself against the door. He realized a moment later that he was still nude and quickly covered himself with one hand. 

"David," Max growled in a low tone. " _Move._ " 

"No." 

"I said _move,_ David!" 

"No! Not until we talk!" 

Max let out an exasperated cry and turned away. He threw his jacket on the ground and sat down on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed in a childish pout. "Fine. Talk." 

David didn't even know where to start. He was still wrapping his head around Max sitting in his bedroom after twelve years. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Why didn't I tell you?!" Max repeated angrily. "That was kind of the point! You weren't supposed to find out it's me!" 

"You _tricked_ me!" David screeched. "You lied to me! Oh, 'I'm a nature lover, I love to camp', all of that was a lie just to get me in bed! You had me believe I was making a real connection with somebody. Do you think I'm that stupid?!" 

"Yes! You didn't know it was me, David! I didn't lie to you, I just… withheld information." 

"I can't believe you." David went for his dresser and pulled on a pair of shorts. "It's been over a decade but you haven't grown up at all, Max." 

"Why does it matter if it's me anyway?" Max retorted. "I'm an adult, you're an adult. We didn't do anything wrong." 

"Because you lied to me, damnit!" David slammed his drawer shut and rounded on him. "And you were my camper once. I knew you when you were _ten--"_

"Yeah, about that." Max stood up and went to David's memory cork board. He pointed at the photo of him. "Who the fuck keeps pictures of every single kid you watched at fucking Camp Campbell?! That's ancient history, David! That shouldn't matter, none of this does! Who cares if we--" 

" _I care!_ " David interrupted. Tears came to his eyes. "You were special, Max!" 

Silence. Max stared at him with wide eyes, speechless for once in his life. David smiled sadly and looked away. "You were special, Max. You always were. I'm not supposed to have favorites, but you were always my favorite. Still are, even after all these years. That's why it hurts so much that you did this." He collapsed onto the edge of the bed. 

The silence dragged on between them. Max hesitated, then slowly walked over to the bed and carefully sat down beside him. 

"If you'd known it was me, you wouldn't have fucked me," Max said quietly. David turned to him and furrowed his brow. Max continued, "I'm kinda in love with you, David. Even back then I had a huge crush on you. Real original, huh? Dumb little camper having a crush on their counselor." He smiled ruefully. "I saw you at the bar and I-- Look, I know it was shitty of me to do this, but I thought… this was the only chance I had. I'm sorry, David." 

David's expression softened. "Oh, Max." He reached for the young man and wrapped his arms around him. Max allowed it and leaned against his shoulder. "Yes, like you said it was… _shitty_ … but it's okay." He leaned back again so he could meet Max's eyes. "For what it's worth, I'm so happy to see you again. I didn't mean what I said before, you've grown up very much." 

The young man ducked his head with a shy grin. "Thanks, David." 

David beamed at him, then got up to hunt for both of their shirts on the floor. As he looked, Max watched him thoughtfully before saying, "Actually, David… That real connection you mentioned? Saying that it was a trick? It wasn't. It was real for me, too. You're special to me. Always have been." 

The words were beautiful and honest. Max was opening himself up to him, his pretty eyes wide and vulnerable, and David's soft heart melted. He walked over to where Max was sitting and knelt down in front of him. "I've never seen you like this," he said. 

Max frowned. "Like what?" 

"Sincere." 

Realization sparked in Max's eyes, making their lovely color all the more vibrant. His lips stretched into a smile, fragile and hopeful, and David hesitated only a moment before he cupped Max's face and kissed him. It was familiar, but somehow brand new. This wasn't Miles, the sassy stranger that David shacked up with. This was Max, the intelligent young man that cared about David and wanted him for _him_. It wasn't just different. It was better. 

Before they could go further, Max pulled away. His eyes were closed, his lips pressed tight in a sad frown. "I don't want your pity, David." 

David reeled back in confusion. "Pity? Max, this isn't-- I wouldn't insult you like that, Max. I'm kissing you because I want to." He sat back on his heels, reevaluating the situation. "Did you… change your mind? About how you feel about me?" 

The relief and joy on Max's face was palpable. "Of course not, dumbass. C'mere." He grabbed David by the arms and dragged him onto the bed to lay beside him. "So. Now what?" 

"I don't know. What should we do?" 

"Fuck." 

" _Max._ Come on. I'm serious." 

Their eyes met. Max's eyes were soft, softer than his lips. David reached up to touch his cheek. The first time he'd seen 'Miles' at the bar he knew he was special. David is so glad that he turned out to be right.

"I think," Max whispered, reaching his hand across the sheets to link their fingers. "We should just stay here all day. Together." 

"You mean it?" David replied. 

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving David's face. Their knees brushed together between them. 

"Okay." 

Their lips met, and David wrapped his arms around Max and pulled him close. Max was pliant and warm, and he opened to David so easily. His mouth tasted a bit stale from sleep, but it was irrelevant. 

Max hooked his leg over David's hip and rolled them over, never breaking their kiss, and straddled his middle. The friction of Max's jeans was uncomfortable, but David couldn't bring himself to pull away just yet. The bare skin of their fronts rubbed together and David shivered when he felt the cool metal of Max's piercing against his belly. He wanted to bite that piercing. 

"Now can we fuck?" Max said when their lips parted. He nibbled at David's bottom lip. "I want you to say _my_ name this time." 

"Max," David whispered. 

"Mm. Yes, like that." 

David's hands slid down the slope of Max's back to grasp at his clothed bottom. "Aren't you sore?" 

"A little." Another kiss, a gentle tease of his tongue. "I can handle it. Can you?" 

David grinned up at him, at those striking eyes, and wondered if it was possible to fall in love overnight. 

  
  



End file.
